


Commencement Day

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Graduation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: It’s Chadwick's day to give his speech for the class of 2018, and he is doing everything to make sure it is perfect.  If only you could be there to keep his spirits up, but you find a way anyhow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count 2.8K

Commencement day is underway and Chadwick is pacing the floor, talking under his breath as he looks over his speech in his phone. He has been excited about this opportunity as soon as it was offered. Returning to his Alma Mater to deliver a speech to the graduating class of 2018 while also obtaining his honorary doctorate from Howard made him smile with pride when he told you a couple of week’s back. It’s definitely something he wants to do, but the amount of time he took to prepare took away from you guys’ time together. You respect his craft so there is no way you would want to pull him away from doing his best, but you missed him obviously.

As Chadwick is looking at his phone for the gazillionth time, your name pops up as your call comes through. He was on a roll but couldn’t pass up a chance to hear your voice one time before he would start.

“Hey baby, how you doin?” His voice sounded a little tired but was warm with affection.

“Hey, I’m good. How’s the speech coming along? You feel ready?”

He purses his mouth before he begins, “I mean, I don’t think I’m ever gonna feel fully ready for this but I know I got a good script written here, so luckily all I gotta do is read it.”

“Oh, but you’re gonna do so much more than that I imagine. You always get so Shakespearean when you are trying to deliver a rousing monologue so I doubt this will be much different.”

He chuckles at that, folding his arms with the phone to his ear, “Well of course I can’t just read it. I gotta give them something to savor, latch on to, so that it really sticks in their minds. But I am glad I’m almost done with this. We haven’t gotten a chance to talk in a minute.”

You sigh, “Yeah, you got real busy all of a sudden. But it’s all a blessing so what can I complain for?”

Chadwick bows his head looking to the floor, “You can complain, you got every right to do that. Marvel requests a lot of my time, and I knew that would be the case, so this is my first world problem to bear. But don’t think you gotta keep quiet about how you feel.”

You nod, even though he can’t see you, “I know, baby. The last thing I wanna do is be one of those demanding, high maintenance girlfriends that overstep they man’s career path too. That’s why I’m focusing on my job and my writing too just to keep busy my damn self.”

“That’s good. Had you heard back about your pilot script yet?”

Shaking your head, “No, but there’s plenty of other networks I can try it with and I’m still taking notes from others about it’s content to make it better so it may be two or three different shows by the time I’m done.”

He sits down in the nearby easy chair resting his elbows on his knees, “I miss you so much. I wish I could see you out there today.”

Chadwick was really down when you told him you couldn’t be there to see his speech in person, but he knew the show must go on.

“Don’t even worry about it. I’ll be there in some form. I am so proud of you, don’t forget that. I loved you before the T’Challa stans and I plan to standby you wherever this wild ride goes, you hear?”

He nods, “Yeah, I hear you. I’ll be going back home after this for Mother’s Day weekend, so I’ll still see you Tuesday?”

“Yup, we can finally catch up! I gotta remember what you even look like, with the workouts, and the hair changes; plus your stylist has been doing her damn thing on you!”

“Chadwick! We are ready for you!” a voice in the background says.

“Speaking of, I gotta go get dressed and prepared now. I’ll call you later. I think there’s gonna be a Facebook livestream, I’ll have someone text you the link when I find out about it. Love you, (Y/N).”

“Love you too, Chad.”

He hangs up, walking over to his stylist and chatting up his university escort squad as they congratulate him on his honor and tell him the itinerary of events leading up to his speech and protocols on stage.

As the call ends, you put your phone away as your Uber pulls up to the campus of Howard University. You didn’t lie to Chadwick as far as you were concerned, just omitting certain facts. You were able to get to his speech after all, and you wanted to surprise him. Walking up, the event area was a ghost town of chairs, decorations and the stage where he and others would be posted up. There was still a couple of hours before he would start, so you made your way to be a little nosy in your solitude. 

You make your way up the stage to the podium looking out. Even with no one facing you, you can feel the immense sense of responsibility. To give a speech in public is most people’s worst fear besides death, but now you have to actually live up to people’s Hollywood standards of perfection and offer sound advice for their futures? God help it.

As you begin to step back you hear some disembodied voices behind the stage. Fearful of being scene, you tuck yourself beneath the podium area. Luckily it was rather spacious and grand in construct with a curtain surrounding the entire thing. You get into it just in time to hear Chadwick was there as well, so luckily he wouldn’t see you yet. 

“So you would come up here, shake hands with our other alumni and sit next to the Dean. Once our Master of Ceremony mentions you by name you will stand behind him like so as he reads your credentials. You will then be given your doctorate, and not long after be introduced as commencement speaker and it’s all you from there.”

“Cool, got it. Is there any dry run beforehand?” Chadwick inquires.

“We will queue up the teleprompters to make sure they are in working order and your speech reads as you want it too. Other than that, for you, there isn’t much else that we require. But my guys will be up to do audio maintenance and of course the graduates and their families will be arriving shortly.”

Shit, you think to yourself. You came right in the thick of everyone getting ready and you are now obligated to stay put until who knows the fuck when or risk getting caught. No backup plan and definitely in the worst hiding spot, you have no choice but to hang out. At least you have your phone to entertain you. 

For who knows how long, you wake up a nap because of a certain buzz in your lap. You stretch instinctively but bump your wrist sharply on the podium above you. You rear your hand back wincing but sitting still hoping that no one heard. But it then occurred to you that there was a lot of hustle and bustle around you as people were getting ready to start things off, so no way was there any witnesses to your presence yet. 

But there was no damn way you would be staying there forever. Graduations are hellishly long, and even when they aren’t they feel like forever. You check your phone and see a text from Chadwick: it’s the link to the graduation online. 

You sigh wishing this was how you would be viewing the festivities but alas, here you were. 

You bit the bullet and decide to text him back.

“Hey, so guess what? I can actually make your speech.”

“What?! Thank God! I am so happy. How far are you from getting here? I can reserve a spot for you still.”

“Nah, that’s ok. I’m here and I got one already.”

“Oh wow. I hope you got a good seat. I’ll peak out there, tell me where you at.”

“I won’t be hard to find. I’m on stage now.”

“What? I didn’t think they’d allow you there. They pretty strict about people on program only for the stage.”

“Well it’s more complicated than that. I wanted to surprise you but it backfired so I’m stuck under the podium.”

“Stuck?? Do I need to call somebody, what do you mean?”

“I don’t need the Jaws of Life, I just don’t need the embarrassment and the blogs coming after you for having a dumbass girlfriend.”

“Baby, bring your ass out from under there. You know I’d vouch for you, ain’t nobody gonna bother you with me.”

“Thanks, but I’ve been here this long I can last til the end here.”

“Ok...I’ll be out there in a bit to start my speech anyway. Text me though if you need anything.”

You leave it at that taking a deep breath, just a little while more right? Shouldn’t be too difficult. You plan for a definite escape before the names are called cuz no one has time for that. 

The ceremony has begun as people talk of pomp and circumstance. The graduates were hella live but the heat was getting to everyone, being an outside event. Soon the moment you’ve been waiting for begins. The announcer gives his spiel of your boo’s achievements. If you could manage, you would hit record but this wasn’t the time. As they presented him with his doctorate, the moment he has prepared so long for has arrived. 

Applause explodes all over the place as he is called and makes his way up. The curtain rustles and you see a part form, as his long fingers break through reaching under slightly. You reach for them, rubbing the back of his hand for a moment before he pulls back. So he knows you are there officially, he begins his oration. 

“First off, giving honor to the creator…”

It’s a rousing speech of that covers his alma mater’s history, his beginnings there, those who influenced him, as well as his come up in Hollywood. 

There is a moment in the speech where he is telling a light story about being a student there, you decide to take a peek outside the curtain just to see what you can glimpse of. Easing the curtain aside, your eyeball comes face to face with his balls. You have point blank range to his crotch and you blush in embarrassment because of course, what else would be in your line of sight from the position you’re in.

“I remember walking across this yard on a random day…”

Suddenly you got an idea. An awful idea. An wonderful, awful idea. It’s been more than a minute since you guys bonnected, right? And his speech has been going so well right now, but just to make sure he is at his most relaxed and jovial, why not give him some sort of release.

You peek through the curtain again, and see the gold mine. Looking up, Chadwick isn’t even noticing you as he goes on. You reach your hand under his robe and just place it on the front of him, no movement, just laying on top. Almost instantaneously, his member began to swell under your touch.

“I walked away floating like a butterfly…”

He takes a natural pause and as they applaud he looks down a split second before continuing. He can’t say or do much without compromising his speech. But he did say you didn’t need to worry about dipping into his professional life as his lady, right?

You decide to add a little friction in the mix. You start to become hypnotized by the repetitive motion. It had been so long since you seen him, all of him. You were gonna savor this moment properly. 

“HU!” The crowd give the appropriate, “YOU KNOW!”

You could feel the gravity of his hips rock against your hand slightly, impatiently seeking pleasure. He probably didn’t meant to, but the body wants what it wants. 

Soon you see his fingers snake around your wrist to lift your hand away. Welp, he officially gave the signal to stop. Or was it? You know this is annoying the shit out of him, so simple over-the-pants action just wouldn’t cut it. Plus, the luxury tent that he is pitching is too tempting to let go to waste. 

You reach out again and get a hold of his zipper. Slowly, you bring down the tab until his fly is open. Chadwick’s dick is practically doing the work for you, busting through the opening, but you help it along anyway. Reaching through his fly, then his draws, you encircle his dick. Looking up a moment, Chadwick like a pro has said something worthy of resounding applause, allowing him to hold his chin in apparent deep thought as praise showered on him. Giving it a tug, it pops out free from its bondage, ready and waiting. Veins cascading around his shaft, you begin to salivate at the feast ahead of you. Looking back at it, you look up at him. He is still going on without a beat, probably wanting to get through just before you make him lose his mind. 

“Don’t just swallow the moment whole, without digesting what is happening…”

You grab ahold of him, testing his mic out with a couple of kisses on the tip. You hear Chadwick stumble on his words, but recovers. His imperfections are just as attractive as what he perfects, so no harm done. You open your mouth to run your tongue along the length of his shaft, adding a nice foundational coat to his burdened scrotum. Stroking his shaft, you continue to run your lips over his tip, letting his precum be your chapstick. Finally you open wide to take him in. Slowly you inch him into your mouth. You hear him repeat himself to get a point across which warrants applause, so he glances down at you biting his lip quickly and shaking his head as he looks back out at the crowd.

You relax your throat, taking in as much of him as you can before releasing his inches back out, coming out for air. You two hand stroke him, as his voice volume gets louder to keep himself from sounding too breathless. You take in his balls one at a time, savoring each like a Ferrero Rocher commercial, you see his knees buckle a moment as he holds onto the podium a little tighter, which luckily gives him a more dramatic, commanding presence rather than a ‘help me, i’m weak’ one. Back to the main event, you take him in, bobbing for your life. Chadwick has some length to work with so sometimes your uvula just gave up too soon, but you learned a lot of endurance being with him. Giving him your entire best, you are sure you have decreased his bone density through his dick, trying your best to remain quiet so the slurps and gulps aren't audible to everyone.

“He was transferring the spirit of the fighter in me…”

His hips have not yielded, despite all eyes being on him, he was still able to work a rhythm with you to try and choke you out. Working a lather on him, feel some intensity from his body. His speech has become a gospel as he rouses the crowd with scripture. Wrong as it is, you want him to finish and judging by the octave of his voice it was soon to come. Suddenly his hand grabs the back of your head and his seed sprays out the fire in your throat. He clears his throat as his body trembles slightly but his voice never wavers, with years of training to keep his emotions in a scene have really paid off. Drawing your face back, strings of y’alls secret sauce threaten to not let go, but you break them away. You gingerly return your play thing back where you found it, as he rounds off his speech

“Howard Forever!” He walks back, not very fast mind you, but shaking hands and taking a deep breath that can be a mix of, ‘Thank God, I did it!’ or ‘How did I not get caught?’. Luckily he was wearing a robe to cover any post-evidence. The crowd ate up his speech and the ceremony went on to naming the class and getting their degrees. The usual warnings of holding applause until the end are read out, which will be ignored. You peek out and see a cameraman somewhat beside the podium, crouched in front of you. The alumni and administration had their eyes trained on the graduates so you took this as your chance to get out. You step out, looking around a little before tapping the man to let you get by him. Crouching, you jump down the side of the stage where graduates are lining up and look back once more. You see Chadwick with his hand in front of him, clasping one of his wrists looking right at you. He mouths, “I got you,” and you look forward to what that might entail as you make your way back stage.


	2. Chapter 2

You take a Lyft back to the condo and as you redo your makeup you can’t help but smile to yourself thinking about your little stunt you pulled back there. What got into you? Y’all get into heavy PDA sometimes but Chadwick still tries to keep it low key still so the tabloids don’t get a good story the next morning.   
Your driver looks back at you in the rearview. “You just coming from the graduation?”  
Looking around your compact, you say, “Yeah, I am. It was a beautiful ceremony.”  
“Oh yeah, you can’t help but get emotional about those kinds of things. Seeing those young people getting their piece of paper to signify a job well done. You don’t look old enough to have a child there, was it a niece/nephew or something?”  
“Oh no, I was a guest of one of the speakers there.”  
“Ahh, so did you get to see Chadwick’s speech? It came right on time too, with Black Panther, and it being the 150th at his alma mater, it was nuts. I’m sure those kids were inspired at him being there.”  
“Yeah, he had me speechless. Couldn’t help almost choking up for a couple times.”  
Back at the crib, you get comfortable, deciding to take a shower to refresh yourself after the graduation. Not only did you need to rinse your mouth but all that wasted wetness from being turned on by the oral transaction might as well get cleaned off of you too. Chadwick wouldn’t be home for at least a couple more hours, while he is taking pictures, shaking hands, and receiving gifts and such.  
After your shower, you put on a robe and make your way to the bed and switch on the TV to check what was on. You decide to catch up on some Grace and Frankie; those old white women can be so damn relatable. You barely get through one episode though before drifting off to sleep.  
You wake up to the room being dark, except for a light coming from the bathroom. The shower is going, so Chadwick must’ve just got in not too long ago. You sit up wiping your eyes and walk over to the ajar bathroom door. You see his deep, brown silhouette through the frosted shower door glass; you admire his broad shoulders turned towards you, cute, ample cheeks greeting you before he can. 

Ooooh she is my lady  
I'm a witness to the wonder of her ways  
Oooh she's my lady  
The solitary reason for my days

You love hearing his voice amplified by the bathroom walls. You always wanted a man with talent, and him having music in his soul made you think God was playing a trick on you. Chadwick checked all your boxes and then some, your pulse skipped at just the thought of him being all yours to take in. You’re tempted to make your way into the shower to join him but you decide against it. He may be tired after all he did today, one may even say “drained”. But soon the water shuts off and he steps out grabbing a towel to wipe his face. You watch the water droplets run down his arms and legs, envious of them tracing the curves of his biceps before you could. Taking the towel away from his face he sees you standing there, raising his chin up to look down at you with peak defiance.  
“What the hell was that about?” he asks bucking his eyes as he wipes his arms and torso down, titties popping.  
You try to concentrate, but your eyes are locked on half the V etched into his pelvis you can see leading to your hopes and dreams. “Hey, I was backed into a corner with nowhere to go, what was I to do? Did you take your pictures? Wakanda Forever and all?” you ask trying to change the subject.  
“So you decided, the best course of action was to put that pretty mouth on me like that in front of all those people?” shaking his head, tucking his lip at the thought of the flashback. “And yes, more times than I wanna count.” he says sighing as he wraps the towel around his waist.  
“You know people can tell when you sick of it, right? People are still reeling from the movie so you might as well settle in. Think about what Evans and Downey gotta deal with.”  
“I still do it though! Every time, I got love for the fans.” He strides up to you, his strength effortlessly pulls you into him. “But you still my number one fan right?”  
You lean your wait into him, caressing the back of his head. “I’ll be your groupie baby! Cuz you are my superstar!” you sing, not so well because of your joy.  
“I’m your number one fan, give you all that I can, to show you how super you are…”  
His voice reminded you of drinking a cup of coffee or hot cocoa. Every time you hear it, you just close your eyes and go ‘mmmm’, drawing you in.   
You giggle as he squeezes your sides, backing out of his grasp.   
“But I was discreet with, you know...and It'd been so long I just couldn't let the opportunity pass. Do you expect an apology?”  
He cocks his head a little to one side, “Nah, nah. Ain’t nothing you can say that’s gonna keep you out of this ass whoopin you finna receive, you understand?” His broad frame grows over you as he makes his way towards you in his fighters stance. You laugh like a hyena while trying to get away, making your way to the balcony door. As you fumble with the lock, you don’t even hear him behind you before you feel two strong hands begin to wrap around your waist. Your breath catches before you feel his lips on your cheek. His skin feel soft and cool from being in the shower. You moan and involuntarily arch into him as you all embrace, heat travels from your core. Your hips buck towards him, you squeeze your legs as your pulse quickens beneath you.  
You throw your elbows back to shoo him off, “Wait, wait, wait. Let’s just enjoy the moonlight, yeah? It’s so pretty outside, let’s not waste this peacefulness.” Chadwick’s eyes are heavy lidded as his chest rises and falls from the fever you started; you can tell something is still building within him but he’ll just have to wait. Trying to catch your breath, you walk outside, leaning on the rail to look out. You look down at the city lights at a far distance away, thinking about the people hustling and bustling to wherever they would be at this time of night.   
Breathing in deeply, you smell the night air mixed with Chadwick’s soap, creating an aphrodisiac effect on you. You look over at him standing stoically, staring into space. His profile reminded you of a great pharaoh, with his beard being a little grown out now, and his kinky coils rising up to God. You wanted lick his Adam’s apple, kiss his clavicle, twirl his chest and stomach hair, but you needed to pace yourself. Your yam was already pounding at your active imagination, and she needed to chill out.   
Chadwick looks towards you, smirking crookedly as he puts one of his substantial hands on the rail and his other hand on your hip, pulling you into him.  
“You think you can run me whenever you want what you want?”  
You answer professionally, “No, you are your own man, you make your own decisions. They have worked for you so far.”  
He rubs your side, “Well I got a lot of help around me for that. But one thing I do know is that you overstepped some bounds today.”  
You turn to him furrowing your brow. You knew the grand finale, but what else?  
He counts on his fingers, “You lied about not being able to make it. You showed up without telling me til the last minute. And of course getting head at my Commencement speech has to be the craziest college story I have thus far.”  
You open your mouth to explain yourself but he takes both sides of you face, his eyes trained on your mouth. You hold one of his wrists, anxious to close the distance between your faces.   
“And just now, you push me away cuz you wanna look at some stars. You wanna look at the stars, right?” He turns you around standing right behind you, hands on either side of you clutching the rail. You feel yourself condensate as your breath shallows. Whatever Chadwick was up to you, you hoped it would relieve the tension building within.   
You lean your head back feeling his face as he nuzzles into your shoulder, his beard scratching you lovingly. You twist your cheeks back against him, coaxing him to rise to the occasion as he places a hand on your belly, your bodies melt into each other as you embraced. Chadwick is a playful kisser, giving you juicy pecks as he looks at you for reaction; watching you hunger for more than the teasing. His hand travels to the bottom opening of your robe reaching underneath you; you part your legs to accommodate him. His long fingers find your play button with ease as you pause the make out session to moan against his mouth. You hold onto his tricep for dear life as he finds your entrance, teasing the ribbing of you tunnel with his prominent knuckles.   
“You still want me though, baby?” he whispers in your ear, baritone sending shivers down your body.  
“Yes….mmmhm.” You say tucking your lips as he edges your waves of pleasure.  
He nods his head in slowly, taking his hand away as he turns you around. Sitting you in a corner of the balcony, flush against the wall, he kneels in front of you, lifting your leg on the rail next to you, you feel your inner lips part naturally with your spread. The sensation makes you shake a little with anticipation.   
“Chadwick let's go inside, huh? So we can…”  
“Uh-uh, you ain't going nowhere for that. You like want the stars so damn much…”  
Chadwick looks at your pussy for a moment taking a breath himself shaking his head.   
“This cat deserves an audience today. I’m just tryna get some front row action, ok?”  
He places one hand on you inner thigh as he brings his tongue right onto dripping core, slowly traveling upward. Your head practically snaps backward, letting the high from his mouth stimulate your senses without inhibition. Chadwick fulfilled his promise, as you went cross seeing stars while his tongue traces every anatomical part of your vulva, sucking your labia as if they were coated in honey. He looks up at you, his irises completely locked on your reaction. Your breath is shallow as your body tweaks over him. You take hold of his soft, oiled coils to mess up in frustration.  
“Fuck, Chad, please. Let’s go inside, I can’t stay out here much longer like this.”  
He pulls his face away, now glistening, letting his thumb do the work on your clit while he talks.  
“If I can take it, you can, girl. I ain’t done yet.”  
He puts his lips back on your sensitivity and you arch so damn hard you almost lose your balance. Chadwick locks his arms down on your thighs for support, making you clench your thighs on either side of his face. Using his curls like a directional pad, you jerk his face further toward your box as he hums against you, the vibrations threatening your life on the damn edge.  
“Chad, baby I’m beggin you. I need to get off this damn rail before I come so hard, I bust all over you and the damn ground below!”  
Chad pulls his face away to teeth full and gleaming at your admission. “Well, if that’s what you want. Come on.” As he gets up, you wrap your arms around his neck, kissing your juices off his face, wrapping your legs around his waist as if he was your salvation. Chadwick picks you up, gripping your ass as you both make your way inside. You throw your robe off, you wouldn’t be needing it any longer as the heat reached its peak between you both. You kiss on his neck ravenously, causing a groan from deep within him, he smacks one of your cheeks in response. You squeal with satisfaction, the sharpness of his action ensuring your walls would be closing in on him first chance you get.   
Chadwick sits back on the bed with you on his lap. You loved looking down at him; his face looked so grateful as you pull his towel apart with one hand, revealing his attentive partner.   
“You only pulled that stunt cuz you knew I couldn’t stop you huh?”  
Your hands traveled from his neck to his strong shoulders, settling on rubbing his handsome chest. “I told you, I missed you something terrible. And I figured you missed me too. But I wanted to make sure you weren’t stressed about your speech so…” You bring your hand down between you both, wrapping your hand around his member. Chadwick closes his eyes a moment while you stroke his girth, teasing the tip against your entrance.  
“You missed me, right?” You ask innocently.  
His mouth hangs open as he nods. You suck on his lower lip affectionately. “You just make sure you don’t tap out once I get started. I took me down, you better be ready for me to return the favor.” He says, his voice getting hoarse as his vocal chords become heavy with desire.  
You smile at the thought, “Come on then, Mr. Dynamite.”  
He aims himself up under you, as you settle yourself down his shaft. You clutch his back for dear life as he fills you up slowly. You feel anxious for his size before he asks, “You ok?”   
You look down at him, his eyes are still heavy with desire but his face was etched with concern.  
“I’m good baby, it’s just been so long. Keep going, you almost there...I think.”  
Chadwick guides your hips down as he enters you deeper. Your walls begin to adjust, but your wetness is the true MVP as you slide. You smell the oils on Chad’s hair, helping you to relax even more. Chadwick kisses your chest as he lifts one of your breasts to his mouth and begins to lick around your nipple. That was exactly what you needed as you arch back, clinging to his neck as his mouth turns even your inner ghost out through his powerful mouth. Chadwick begins jiggles your ass and you move up and down, keeping a rhythm as his length massages your insides.   
“Yeah, just like that. Come on.” he brings your face to his, kissing you with a renewed frenzy. The smacking of you lips mixed with the thumps of you ass bouncing his lap tortured your nerves to the point of insanity. Chadwick encouraged you as you pick up the pace, stretching you out enough your clit gets proper attention sending you over the edge once more.  
“Fuuuuck…” you exclaim as the heat of orgasm engulfs you. You try to slow up, but Chad wouldn't let it as he lays back; his hands seize your hips to powers continue the drilling through your orgasm, his hips assisting his stroke.  
“I said don’t tap out til I say,” He growls below you, before getting up to flip you on your back. Chad pumps into you with relentless power, punishing your pussy with a vengeance. You grip his triceps for dear life, tears well up as the pleasure overwhelms you, you’re barely over the first orgasm before you feel another one coming.  
“Fuck me, ohhh shit.” You lock you ankles behind his ass, challenging yourself to endure as your man gives you all he has inside of you.   
Chadwick takes you hair in his hand as he pulls it back, exposing your neck which he sucks on greedily. You are completely pinned underneath his, soaked in sweat, not sure how much more you can take.   
Chadwick groans, pausing his rampage to grind his hips against you while still inside, cursing you before pulling out of you with a juicy pop. You take a deep breath remaining splayed out, feeling gutted like an avocado as you try to call the aftershocks coursing through you. Chadwick reaches his hand out to you. You slowly take it before looking at his swollen dick pointing you in the right direction, you thought he had finished but he doesn’t look done yet.  
“What are you doing, Chad?” you ask between gulps of air.  
“We goin outside, baby girl.” He says practically holding you up towards the balcony.  
“Baby no please, I don't wanna be out there naked, and the heights…”  
“We not stopping, remember?” He looked back at you with authority as he slides the door open. Before you can step out he pulls you into him.  
“Now if you wanna stop, say the word. But I’m ready to have your ass singing across these treetops if you ain't tired yourself out too much.”  
Looking like Beetlejuice, this man still ready to smash the living daylights out of you. You take his invitation with eager tentativeness. If anyone was gonna see you butt ass naked in public, it was gonna be with a man between you, say something if you want to.  
“You look at them stars you was so worried about,” He says as his hands almost circle your whole neck as he guides your neck down so you lean on the rail, your hips magnetized towards in the opposite direction.   
His tip rubbing you brings back erotic reverberations all over again as he dives in, gripping your hips to crush your peach from behind you. You try to look up at the sky but the pressure between you makes your head drop, rounding your back.  
“Cha-ad, fuuuck man!” your walls tense around his dick, making the battle between his tip and your guts a losing one for you even more.  
Chadwick hugs you from behind, kissing your back, massaging your tittties as he grins against your ass.  
“You so damn beautiful baby. You take me like pro. Come on, don’t tire out on me now.”  
You wipe your forehead, arching to bounce back against him. You hear him groan at the change of pace. He massages your back as you work for him, running laps around his dick.  
“Yes, yes, Chad, shit. You got me out here like a crazy woman. You gonna get every ounce of this pussy baby, fuck.” You lose your train of consciousness when he begins to tenderizing them cheeks once again at an unceasing pace. You look ahead at the sky, but see nothing as you go cross in erotic bliss.  
“Ahhh shit, you creamin so fucking good!” Chad growls through his teeth as you grips your hips to his final pumps. Giving up on the rail, you’ve gone completely 6:30 on him as your obscenities mixed with his name echo into the nighttime. Chadwick pulls you back up by your arms, wrapping his arms around you safely he emptied himself inside of you, your bodies wade together in the come down from the exhilarating performance.   
He kisses your shoulder gently as your body lays against him in a vegetative state. Your chest rises and falls beneath his arms as they remain clutched around you.   
“You want me to keep going?” Chad asks as he is still inside you.  
“Nigga, I can’t even stand right now.” you exhale sharply. “I'll be a puddle of mush if you do anything more to me right now. Bout lost my damn mind.” Chad laughs out loud, the cheeks of his face popping with glee at your candor. He slowly comes away from you to turn your around facing him, lifting your arms around his shoulders. You both exchange tenders kisses, feeling each other as if to make sure what happened wasn’t just fantasy.   
“Come now (Y/N). Those stars will be there again tomorrow.”


End file.
